Jointer-planer machines are power tools used by both hobbyists and professionals to apply smooth flat surfaces to lengths of wood. Such machines generally comprise a base supporting an infeed table, an outfeed table and a rotary knife positioned extending across the base and generally between and at least partially above the tables. Generally the relative height of the rotary knife with respect to the tables can be adjusted so that a desired portion of the upper side of the rotary knife extends slightly above the adjoining ends of the tables. Typically a fence is provided along one side of the tables to provide a surface that can be used for guiding wood in a straight line across the tables and over the rotary knife. Usually such fences are generally at least perpendicular to the table surfaces so a uniform right angle can be applied to the wood. Typically, said fences are also pivotally adjustable with respect to the tables so that, if desired, chamfers or beveled edges may be provided to such wood surfaces.
Prior to the present invention, pivotal support of the fence has generally been provided by at least a pair of adjustable brackets located either at the outer longitudinal ends of the fence or at least as close to the outer ends of the fence as they are to one another. This creates some problem in that, in some fence assemblies, the fence must be held with one hand while one adjustable fastener is locked. Then a second adjustable fastener must be separately aligned and locked. In some fence assemblies it may be possible to adjustably support the fence holding onto both adjustable fasteners but again, the user has to typically adjust the position of the fence at each bracket before the adjustable fastener is secured. Not only does this take additional time, but in an inexpensively manufactured assembly it may be difficult to get both brackets aligned at the same angles with respect to the jointer-planer itself.
A so-called one-handed adjustable fence has been designed for jointer-planers but, in practice, requires multiple hands and careful manipulation for adjustment. This design uses a pivotal linkage to support the fence and is relatively complex. The resulting cost of the linkage eliminates it as a viable candidate for smaller, less expensive machines. The linkage further requires movement of the fence about three spaced-apart pivot points for adjustment. Because the net pivotal movement of the fence is a sum of individual pivotal movements of portions of the linkage, it is neither convenient nor simple to measure the angular movement of the fence directly from the linkage.